Birds of a Feather
by Amethyst Lynn Willow
Summary: This is my first shot at HP fanfiction. Now tell me what would happen if two Ravenclaws fell in love but forces around them and forces from the Forbidden Forest threaten to tear them apart. I've rated due to furure chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Ravenclaw

Birds of a Feather Chapter 1: Ravenclaw!!!!!!!!! By: Moonauthor  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter. Though I wish I did, but the character's I do own are Sarah Winderson and Ryan Cutter.  
  
Authors note: I'm not sure if this story will involve Harry and the gang beyond Quidditch matches and, as well as minor mention of them in other ways. I guess we'll find out, as we go now won't we. I will also be using Professor Lupin in this for Defense Against the Dark Arts class, just cause he's my favorite teacher. Oh and one last thing, just to give you a little heads up into how I'll be writing this story refer to the below.  
  
It will be written in third person narrative form. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A young teenage girl walks into Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Looking around slowly, "Boy this wizarding school seems very different from my old one, but still I have heard many great Witches and Wizards come from Hogwarts, maybe with a lot of hard work I'll be one of them." She looked around the office. First at the old hat tattered and patched hat that sat on a rickety old stool, than to an equally old desk. Her eyes continued to wander about the room before she stopped to stare at the beautiful Phoenix perched in the back of the room picking at its feathers. She watched it carefully with wide baby blue eyes, her black hair falling to frame her face. Her hair was a true black in the right light giving her hair a dark bluish hue. After a few minutes a door on the other side of the room across from the feathered Phoenix opens revealing a tall old man with a snow white beard with spectacles that rest on a long crooked nose dressed in robes of dark blue.  
  
"You're the new transfer student Sarah Winderson aren't you," He questioned her slowly as he shut the door behind him. She had been so caught up at staring and the graceful bird that she hadn't even heard the door open.  
  
She did however hear his voice and upon hearing it she turned around to face him and responds, "Yes, yes I am Sarah. Your Headmaster Dumbledore I assume?"  
  
"Yes you are quite right on that account I am Headmaster Dumbledore," He continues," Now we brought you here to sort you into your house so you wouldn't have to do it in front of everyone else with the first years since this is your fifth year of schooling," He explains to her. Sarah nods still not quite sure how they do their sorting but is sure she'll find out in the next few moments. Dumbledore picks up the sorting hat from where it rests on the stool, " Come here and sit down." She slowly walks across the room sitting the stool as the stool creaked threateningly beneath her. She tensed thinking it was going to break but soon the stool settled and went silent. Just as the stool settle Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
Feeling very ridiculous sitting there with an old hat on her head she asked, "How's this going to sort me into my house?"  
  
Suddenly a croaking voice comes from the hat, "Quiet I am the Hogwarts sorting hat and I can see all that's in your head, there's nothing you can hide from me."  
  
Sarah lets out a soft gasp and sezs in a somewhat alarmed voice, "Ummm Headmaster this hat is talking to me!"  
  
"Shhh let the hat think," He quiets her alarm. She sits there as the hat thinks whispering to her every now and then  
  
"You're a very odd combination indeed," whispered the, "I could put here where you belong, but yet you also belong their hmmmmm, you're about as difficult to place as Mr. Potter was dare I say." A minute or so passes as the hat continues it's whispering before finally yelling out, "RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!!" She cringes as the hat practically yelled in her ear as Dumbledore removed the old hat and she slid off the stool.  
  
"Come with me I'll show you to your table and your house," sezs Dumbledore as he sets the hat back on the stool. Dumbledore leads her through the winding castle hallways to the Great Hall where the other students are just beginning to arrive. He points her in the direction of her table than moves to going to the head of the room taking his place at the center of the teachers table watching the students pour in. First the second through seventh year students pour in taking the seating talking wildly amongst themsevele's. Than the nervous first years walk in all grouped together in the center of the room. The Transfiguration teacher walks in front of the group carrying the stool with the sorting hat resting on it sitting it down in front of the group. She has a scroll tucked under her left arm as she looks out at the student's.  
  
"Welcome students to your first of seven years at Hogwarts, where all of you will be sitting at one of these four tables here," She gestures to the house tables, "These four tables represent the four houses of Hogwarts, those houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." A loud roar of screams and yells erupt from each table when their name is called. She gives each table a stern glare for their outburst and clears her throat to speak again, "I am Professor McGonagall Head of Gryffindor house and the Transfiguration teacher," She points to Snape," That is Professor Snape head of Slytherin House and the potions teacher," Goes on pointing to Professor Lupin, " This is Professor Lupin head of Ravenclaw House and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," She continues to introduce all the teachers. "Now to get you sorted into all your houses," points to the sorting hat, "This is the Hogwarts sorting hat this hat will tell you what house you'll be in." She steps aside as the hat sings its song to the first years than moves to the side of the hat. She speaks again, "Now when I call your names off come and sit on the stool and I'll place the sorting hat on you head." She unrolls the scroll, which is longer than normal but nonetheless she starts reading off the names. As each house gets a new student their table starts off in wild applause for that new addition. Sarah watches this soon becoming caught up in it all and is cheering a yelling right along with the rest of her table being just as wild as them. Soon all the sorting is done and the feast begins. She eats silently the a few other Ravenclaw's giving Sarah questioning glances considering no one ever saw her get sorted, and no one's ever seen her around before either. The feast ends in a few hours and their lead to their common room. She makes her way up to the fifth year dorm to be greeted by her purring black kitten named Raven.  
  
She picks up the purring kitten, "Hey Raven how was your morning?" The kitten just looks up at her with her large green eyes rubbing against her and purring. "Yeah I was pretty sure you'd say something like that," She coo's down at the kitten. Raven jumps from her arms down back on the bed lying down, and Sarah smiles shaking her head at the lazy cat. She kneels down opening her trunk and pulling out her broomstick. She has a Firebolt 2000 the newest broom there was to be had. She shakes her head again thinking to herself, "A sympathy present." She starts polishing her broom sitting there for a few hours since her first day of school isn't till tomorrow. After she finishes she goes down to the common room sitting in one of the blue overstuffed chairs. A sixth year boy with white blonde hair deep green eyes walks in sticking a paper to the Ravenclaw bulletin board.  
  
He turns to the rest of the room, "Attention all Ravenclaw's tryout's for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team we'll be next Saturday after lunch on the Quidditch Pitch, we currently have room for one beater, and one seeker. Those of you who wish to try out sign up here," He points to the sheet, "That is all." He turns and leaves girls visibly sighing in disappointment that he didn't stay any longer. Sarah is the first one up there to be signing. Three others follow be hind her. Like the rest of the girls she to enjoyed looking at the boy that had come in and made the aouncement about the House Quidditch team, but didn't make it known. Instead she went back to her room pretending to read a book while her roommates gabbed about the blonde haired boy. From ease dropping on them she soon learned that the boy was a sixth year, the House Quidditch Captain, and his name was Ryan Cutter.  
  
She smiled to herself thinking, "Hmmm I'll have to find out more about this Ryan Cutter." Sarah closes her book and leaves the dorm.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!  
  
  
  
So tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it bad? I accept anything even ::Dramatic gasp:: flames. Yes I accept flames, but only flames that are in good taste. No trashy swearing flames not for me. We'll see you all next chapter. ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Family Ties

Birds of a Feather Chapter 2: Family Ties By: Moonauthor  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter. Though I wish I did, but the characters I do own are Sarah Winderson, Sarah Winderson's little cute green eyed playful black kitten Raven, and, Ryan Cutter.  
  
Authors note: As before I'm not sure if this story will involve Harry and the gang beyond Quidditch Matches as well as minor mention of them in other ways. Like I said before I guess we'll find out as we go along now won't we. Now in this chapter you will see more of Ryan Cutter and possibly find out more about him, well other than the fact that he's cute. I'm also adding Draco Mafloy, Ginny Weasly into this as well as Professor Snape. These three will be reappearing characters through out the whole story for various reasons. Plus Harry and his friends in this story if they are mentioned are in their sixth year at Hogwarts, one year ahead of Sarah, but they're the same year as Ryan. Oh and one last little detail for you, just to give you a little heads up into how I'll be writing this story refer to the below incase you forgot from chapter one or if, I made changes.  
  
It will be written in third person narrative form.  
  
I'll write thoughts like this: *Gee I wonder how I'll get to my first class, * Sarah thought to herself.  
  
When I title something like a book or something I'll simply underline it like this The Big Book of Famous Wizards  
  
When some one uses their wand to cast a spell the magic words will be done like this Mirrous I made this one up hee hee what it does is conjure a floating mirror just above your wand.  
  
VERY INMORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE: This Chapter is dedicated to my friend Helteage and her kitten. You see her kitten recently passed away and she's very up set over it so I wrote the second chapter just for those two.  
  
  
  
Raven jumped up on Sarah's bed padding slowly towards the sleeping girl. Once she gets up to her face she starts rubbing against her and purring softly. Sarah swatted and the kitten rolls over and going back to sleep. Raven was knocked back a few feet but quickly recovers standing on all four paws. The kitten crouches down deciding she had to wake up her over sleeping owner the hard way. She lets her sharp little claws show springing into the air landing squarely in Sarah's back her claws embedding in the skin. Sarah promptly wakes up screaming. She shakes the kitten off her back, Raven falling to the ground backwards but managing to land on all four feet retracting her claws. She falls out the bed ending up in an ungraceful heap on the floor. After a few minutes she un tangling her herself from her nightgown looking down accusingly at the kitten, "What was that for?" Of course Raven just looks up at her with innocent green eyes. "Yeah sure your innocent," she rolls her eyes and looks around the room making sure no ones there, "Your just about as innocent and Lord Voldermort." Unlike other Witches and Wizards she was unafraid to speak his name. She rolls her eyes at the kitten again and goes over to her trunk searching through it, finding her clothes. She dresses in her school uniform for her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *We didn't have school uniforms at my old school, we just wore muggle clothing, * she thinks to herself. She looks at the muggle watch around her wrist her eyes widening, "Oh my god I'm late for breakfast!!!" She goes tearing down the spiral staircase and into the common room gathering up the books she'd forgotten down there. Next she goes running out of the common room and through the hall skidding to a halt in the great hall drawing the entire rooms attention to her. She gives a nervous laugh as the whole room stares at her as she makes her way to her table somehow managing to not drop anything or trip over her robes taking a seat at her table. After a few moments everyone goes back to their eating, Sarah does the same as well brushing off her embarrassment. She looks down at her food before her eating only half before pushing the plate away. Instead she pulls out a purple muggle spiral notebook, and a purple pen to go with it, saving her ink, feathers, and parchment for schoolwork. Written in bold black letters on the front of the notebook is Sarah's Quidditch Play Book. Sarah opens the notebook scanning the pages until she gets to a blank page and makes a drawing of a Quidditch Pitch. Sarah has magically bewitched her pen to change color ink so she draws out two different team placements, the X's for the first team are purple, and the O's for the second team are black. Using read ink she places the qauffle on the drawn out field, she using yellow for the snitch, and brown for the bludgers. At the bottom of the paper she writes a note:  
  
To ensure that your team will not be injured by the bludgers keep one beater on either bludger at all times during the course of the game.  
  
She closes the notebook satisfied with her entry just as the breakfast ends and she heads to the dungeon to go to her first class of the year. Which just happens to be Potion's class with Professor Snape. She rolls her eyes thinking of her first class. Unlike other students she didn't roll her eyes because she feared failing because she knew she'd pass the class with flying colors no doubt. She was rolling her eyes because she had to deal with her Uncle. Sarah stopped just short of the classroom she knew everyone else had all ready gone inside or so she thought. She pulled out her wand calling out, Mirrous . At the sound of that word a sliver spark shot from her wand leaving a shimmering mirror floating above her wand. Sarah looked in the mirror looking herself in the eyes, "Okay Sarah you can do this he's just your Uncle, sure he's a real pain and the most hated teacher at school but he's just your Uncle so don't freak out when you go in there"  
  
"Bloody hell Snape's Your Uncle," comes a shock struck voice from behind her. Sarah slowly turned around fearing she'd see another student, or worse she'd see Peeve's the Poltergeist. If it was Peeve's she'd heard enough stories to know it'd be all over the school by suppertime. She sighs in partial relief when she sees one of the Gryffindor's she's taking this class with.  
  
She takes a slightly defensive stance, "So what if he is that's none of your of your business anyway." The girl in question has long red hair pulled back in a braid with deep sea green eyes and an old worn robe with patches on it.  
  
"Whoa chill out I didn't mean anything by it, it's just kind of surprising I mean I never pictured him as having any family what so ever not many people do," the red haired girl responds trying to sound as pleasant and unthreatening as possible.  
  
Sarah blushes at her defensiveness, "Look I'm sorry for biting you head off like that. My names Sarah, Sarah Winderson, and you are?" She gives the girl a questioning gaze.  
  
The red haired girl smiles brightly, "My names Ginny Weasly, it's nice to meet you." Ginny sezs with a very enthusiastic voice, Ginny blushes, giggling some when she realizes how perky she must sound to Sarah.  
  
"Well Ginny we better get in class before my," Sarah looks around the hall for anyone else finding no one, "Uncle freaks out about two missing students." She sezs the last part giggling. Ginny nods in agreement and the two walk in the class together finding to vacant seats next to each other enjoying the look of sheer disgust on her Uncles face as his niece walked in with a Gryffindor of all people. The class went on normal and as far as she knew Ginny was the only one to know that Professor Snape was really her Uncle. Today's lesson first lesson in class was making a "Love Potion". Of course she took notes even though she had learned this one before. She went through the rest of her classes fairly easily as lunch hit she got to see Ginny again catching her before she went into the Great Hall for lunch pulling her close to the side gripping her arm, "Did you tell anyone Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked at her with confused eyes than, "Did I tell anyone what?" Than it dawns on her. "Oh you mean about your Uncle no I didn't, don't worry Sarah your secrets safe with me," Ginny grins at her brightly, "now come on we're missing lunch." Ginny then proceeds to drag Sarah into the Great Hall for lunch. This time they couldn't sit together as they had to go sit at their respective tables when they ate. The rest of the week went on like that; the only interesting thing that did happen took place on Wednesday early afternoon just as she was going to her first class "Transfiguration" after lunch. She ran vigorously through the barren halls being five minutes late for class. A figure rounded the corner running as well the two collided into each other, both going sprawling across the floor as there parchment, and quills, went flying. Sarah end up flat on her back on the ground and the person she ran into ended up flat on his stomach partially on her.  
  
The boy quickly recovers himself standing up and helping Sarah up from the floor, "I am so sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was." He apologized to her. Sarah rubbed her head not having looked at him yet thinking about how familiar that voice sounded. When she did finally look up she found herself face to face with none other than Ryan Cutter the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Captain.  
  
"Oh..no..it's fine I mean it was my fault I mean.," Sarah stutters and trips over her words finding herself captivated by Ryan's crystal blue eyes. She had caught glimpses of him a few times during the week but this was the first time she'd gotten a real good look at him.  
  
He pays no attention to her stuttering and sezs, "No really I should have been paying more attention to where I was going," Ryan countered before she could protest further he added, "here let me help you get your things."  
  
Just as he bent down to pick up some of her things she said quickly, "No really you don't have to." She goes down with him both of their heads colliding, both pulling back.  
  
Ryan laughed at this, "Here why don't you just let me go down to them okay?" She nodded slowly complying with what he wanted. Ryan bent down gathering up their things and handing her stuff back to her. "Hi my names Ryan Cutter, what's yours," he smiles politely at her.  
  
She blinks at him in shock that he's still talking to her, *Okay girl now just calm down and get a grip just because he's cute doesn't you mean you have to lose your cool like you've done already so just calm down* She told herself mental and takes a deep breath getting control back, "My names Sarah Winderson it's good to meet you." She smiles at him briefly.  
  
He seems to go into thought, "Wait a minute you're that girl that's going out for Seeker on the Quidditch Team this Saturday aren't you?"  
  
She smiles brightly, "Yep that'd be me I can't wait to show you what I can do this Saturday, I'm really looking forward to it."  
  
"Well good luck on Saturday then, I'll see you later I gotta go to class," He walks past her, "bye," He continues on down the hall. Sarah just stands there for a few minutes rearranging her stuff back in order trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her to follow him instead of going to her next class.  
  
Meanwhile back where Ryan was down the hallway. Ryan walked down the hall thinking about the girl he just ran into as he headed into the dungeon to go to his next class "Defense Against the Dark Arts". Only two classes resided in the dungeons those classes were "Defense Against the Dark Arts" and of course Snape's "Potions Class" but he wasn't worried. He slipped silently into the class thankfully going unnoticed by his teacher and Uncle Professor Lupin. Today's lesson was how to tell if someone is already or is becoming a vampire. He took down his notes quickly this was probably the only class he really paid attention in. After the class ended and all the students had filed out he went bounding up to his Uncle's desk. "Hey Uncle you got a minute to spare for a struggling student," he asked  
  
Professor Lupin raised and eyebrow, "You struggle in this class your one of my best students so why on Earth would need my help?" He eyed his nephew in confusion.  
  
"Well it's not really school that I need help with, it's something else actually," Ryan confessed. Professor Lupin seemed to want to know what it was he needed his Uncle's help with. So he nodded urging his nephew to continue on with what he needed. Slowly Ryan complied choosing his words carefully, "Well I want you to tell me more about this girl I ran into in the hallway her name is Sarah Winderson."  
  
Professor Lupin's brow scrunches up as he thinks, "Hmmmm the name is familiar but at the moment it doesn't ring a bell, but if I come up with anything I'll be sure to tell you, no go on to your next class." Ryan nods and smiles dashing off quickly to his next class hoping to not be late again.  
  
Later that night after dinner Ginny and Sarah were both talking out in the school courtyard watching as the leaves changed color fell from the tree's for fall the fall season. Both were sitting on a stone bench as Sarah told Ginny all about her run-in with Ryan Cutter. "I've heard about him," said Ginny excitedly, "I've heard he's the best Quidditch Captain Hogwarts has had in a long time." Ginny went silent for a moment thinking to herself than she spoke, "I'll ask around the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and see what I can find out about him for you okay." Ginny just grinned at Sarah happily.  
  
A smile spread across Sarah's face, "Thanks I'd love to know more about him," Sarah looks down at her watch than shows it to Ginny, "We better get back it's almost lights out." Both girls nod in agreement and go their separate ways waving goodbye to one another.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
Well I got Chapter 2 done. So tell me what ya think? Is it good, bad, indifferent?? Tell me if you think I should change something. Tell me if you think I should continue it or not, just please read and review. Oh if you like Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction may I suggest looking up the author named Helteage. She has wonderfully written stories, especially her story titled "Powerful Bonds". So please go check out her stuff to, well bye-bye till next chapter. ^__^ 


End file.
